


A Helping Love

by MisRedLotus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Death, F/M, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: A former XOF agent hiding from the past. Her secrets and horrors revealed. But can the Diamond Dogs keep her safe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Fanfic for MGS, I don't know much about the fandom to be honest. I have been looking up and researching as much as I could and have been playing MGS Phantom Pain (LOOOOOOVE IT) Anyways felt like writing something with some love for Big Boss and Ocelot. I hope you like it, please enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. My summaries are not the greatest ._.

“Boss.” He turns his head over to Ocelot and Kaz, “we need you for a minute.” He nods his head and walks over into a room dim and with bad lighting. 

“We received some intel on a Maria Vertolli. Says she’s previously worked for XOF, she was considered MIA” Ocelot pulls out a small disc and inserts it into the computer as a bunch of files pop up, “But as you can see, she isn’t. We have been watching her over the last few months.” 

Boss looks over the footage with his blue eye and shakes his head, “she doesn’t look like much of a threat to national security.” 

Kaz walks over to Boss, “haven’t you heard of the Russians training assassins? She won’t remember... not unless we pry it out of her.” 

Ocelot holds up his hand, “Kaz, that’s not necessary.” He looks through the file, “she has valuable information, and unfortunately it’s been stored in her brain. And that’s where our threat comes in. The Russians will want that information.” He looks over at Boss and Kaz, “What you do not understand is that she won’t just release this information to no one. She was a former XOF agent, she left without a word. She’s been highly trained to lock information away. But whatever she’s holding onto... we need that information Boss.” 

Boss nods his head looking at the video, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Bring her here safely.” He throws the file onto the table, “gonna have to be careful about this, she probably has some of her training. Stay safe boss”

Maria walked through the hall of the apartment building heading to her door. She stops for a moment and looks at the handle of her door, something seeming odd about it. She shakes her head and walks into her apartment. Shutting the door and placing her stuff on the floor she walks into her kitchen and slides her hand into the knife drawer. Standing still she waits listening as the faint sound of movement comes up behind her. She pulls a knife out and swings around, a pair of hands grab onto her arms, holding her tightly in place. Her cheeks are red and warm realizing his crotch is pressing up against her.

“Calm down, Maria,” his voice is low but gentle. 

Her heart pounds hard in her chest, “Calm? You’ve snuck into my home...” She looks at the eye patch and then his blue eye, “who are you? Are you with-“

“No.”  
She relaxes a bit and pulls the knife away, “Then who are you and how do you know my name?” Her brown eyes flash anger and paranoia. 

He backed away from her, “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Why are you here?” She snaps. 

He walks over to her and places out his hand, “My name is Big Boss, but you can call me Boss.” 

Her eyes flash with some recognition, “I don’t know what it is you want from me, Boss.” She walks past him and sits on her couch, “I can’t tell you much, I don’t remember much from my XOF days.” She fiddles with her hands feeling nervous, “If you’re looking for information I—I won’t be able to give it to you.” 

“That’s why you’re coming with me back to Mother Base. You’ll be safer there. The Russians want to utilize you as their weapon. We can’t have that happening.” 

Her fingers press against her temples, “I’m sorry, did you say Mother Base--” 

“Yes, now--” he walks towards her, “Are you going to come willingly? Or am I going to have to do this the hard way?” 

“I don’t really understand why I have to go. If I can’t remember the information then—“ she stands up and looks at Boss, “How can I be a threat if I don’t know or remember?” 

“Come with me.” 

Maria looks at him feeling upset and scared, “I don’t know...” she stands beside him, “I haven’t been able to sleep or really have a life since I was recruited into XOF. To be honest I am afraid they’ll find out I’ve left and that I am still alive.” She swallows hard, “I can’t do anything, my life can never be the same again and you’re here now. So that must mean something.” 

“I am not here to hurt you or take you back. I am here because if we can’t protect what information you have up there,” He presses his mechanical finger against my forehead, “There will be war.” 

“There already is a war.” She looks at his hand in curiosity.

“One more time, are you coming with me willingly? Or doing this the hard way?”

“You keep saying that and what may I ask is the hard way?” She crosses her arms, before feeling a pinch in her neck, “What—“ her voice cuts off as she falls, Boss catches her and looks to see Ocelot standing in the kitchen. 

“I had this under control—“

“You were taking too long. I didn’t think she’d ever stop talking.” 

Boss looks down at Maria as he lifts her up and carries her out of the apartment. 

“How did she react?” he looks behind seeing Maria asleep in the back of the truck. 

“She didn’t seem hostile. I mean for someone that broke into her home. She was alright.” Boss looks behind at her sleeping face, “She’s scared.” 

Ocelot looks at Boss and nods his head, “I can’t imagine anything else if she’s had been working with XOF.” His eyes look back onto the road, “We are going to have to lock her up. She won’t like it, but for now we don’t have the room to accommodate a prisoner with a better view.” 

They reach the LZ and stop the truck, Boss pulls her out and her grip is tight as he puts her onto the helicopter. Her snoring is light as she leans against him, “This is probably the most she has slept,” he moves her hair out of her face, seeing the darkness under her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Her heart beats hard in her chest as she feeling a pain growing in her stomach. Her eyes are dark as she moves through the valley. She coughs as a mist fills the air, “H-hello?” she whispers out into the air._   
_She walks forward, her footsteps getting heavier and heavier as she walks. She stills as a few faint black figures move slowly and then quickly, “No.” Her voice quivers, “The Skulls...” she coughs feeling blood._

_Am I infected?_

Maria squirms before she jolts awake seeing nothing but darkness, her hands and feet restrained, “What the hell!?” she yells her body squirming, panic setting in, “Let me go!” the bag on her head gets pulled off. She looks up at Boss standing in front of her, “Let me go...” her lips quiver. A man pushes past Boss and looks down at Maria, “And who the hell are you?”

“The man who is going to make your life a living hell if you don’t tell us what’s locked up in that pretty head of yours.” He presses his finger against her forehead.

“You don’t understand!” she looks over at Boss and Ocelot, “I can’t give you the information. I just can’t!” she lowers her head, her body shaking.

“Why?” She sees as this man with short grey hair and facial hair kneels down in front of her.

Her eyes look up into his, “I can’t—“ she clenches her teeth, “I can’t say anything without it ending my life.” She breathes heavily, “without it killing everyone here...”

“I think we maybe have a bigger problem here,” he looks over at Boss and Kaz.

“We need that information!” Kaz slams his hand onto the table, “We do whatever it takes!”

“Kaz, we can’t risk everyone’s lives like this or hers for that matter.” Ocelot looks over at Maria, her body trembling, “Leave her be for a bit. She won’t talk to us if she’s tied up like that.”

“How else do you want her to stay put?”

Boss walks over, “Go, I’ll deal with her,” he kneels down in front of her as the others leave the room, “You don’t need to be scared of us.”

“I know.” She watches as he unties her feet and her hands, “I don’t know what else I can do. The knowledge I have is worth my life and I cannot give it to you.”

“We will find a way, without losing you or anyone.” He stands back up, “for the time being though, you’ll be safer here. At least the Russians won’t be getting their hands on you.”

She smiles slightly and rubs her wrist, “For now.” She whispers as Boss walks out of the room, leaving her in the dim darkness.

Boss walks around Mother Base before Kaz grabs onto his front, “You untied her?”

“She needs to breathe and she’s locked in an air tight room, what more do you want!”

“The goddamn information she’s keeping from us, or have you forgotten why we brought her here in the first place!”

“That’s enough, Kaz!” Ocelot’s voice booms over the two of them, “There is no point in fighting about this. She has information and we have no access to it right now.” He looks over at Boss, “I will be putting her to training, she has good skills we need to use them. Can’t keep her locked up, she’s not an animal.”

Kaz groans in annoyance and anger as he walks away from the both of them, “I’m worried about Kaz. His hearts in the right place...sometimes.”

Ocelot smiles, “We’ll have to keep an eye on her. She’ll be useful. I’ll let you know what her training will bring up.” He pats Boss’s shoulder and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few months...

Maria shows her skills, bringing in new combat tactics with each new day of her training. 

Ocelot walks over to Boss, as he watches Maria grab onto one of the staff members and throws him to the ground, “She’s very good with hand to hand combat, and close quarters. Her stealth is amazing and can knock out anyone without making a noise.” Ocelot looks over at her, “she doesn’t like weapons though, can’t figure out why.”

Boss chuckles, “Well at least she’s good.”

“She can handle herself no problem out in the field. Sure she didn’t have any problems in XOF.” 

Maria looks over at Boss and Ocelot smiling before one of the staff members rammed into her causing her to fall down, “That fucking hurt Kilian!” 

“Sorry Ma’am.” 

“I think she’s ready to come with you out onto the field.” 

Boss turns his head, “What happened to keeping her here?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with keeping you safe. She makes a great body guard and she’s great at tackling people down too.” He motions to the bruise on the side of his face. 

Boss smirks, “She did that?” 

Ocelot chuckles, “Yeah, when she tried to escape a while back. I would have been insulted if she hadn’t tried.” 

Ocelot walks away as Boss stands there looking at her. Maria walks over and rubs her side, “Man, those men certainly pack a punch.” 

“Well you’re fitting in quite well,” He motions over to Ocelot, “even tried to take him down. He won’t even let me do that.” 

“Yes,” she nods her head, “well I found out the hard way that he won’t stand for that crap.” She laughs. Boss looks at her, finally seeing a side of her, a few months since she’s been here finally opening up. Maria catches him looking at her, “I’m going to go and take a shower, now that you’ve managed to expand Mother Base a little bit. Not so crowded anymore.” She walks away and heads to her quarters. Shutting her door she begins to strip down throwing her shirt on to the floor, the sound of her door creaks and turns around seeing Boss standing there.

“B-boss--are you okay?” she blushes standing in nothing but a towel covering her naked body, “Boss?” He walks over to her causing her to back up against the wall, the cool metal stinging her back. 

“Boss...” her voice is soft and quiet as she looks up at his blue eye.

“I can’t fight this any longer.” He cups her face and kisses her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She melts into his kiss as her hands begin to pull off his clothing. She wanted him, wanted to be near him and with each passing day her heart grew more and more fond of him. The scent of him from the outdoors, the cigarette smell and the smell of his cologne, made her senses wild. Her arms wrap around his neck as she pulls him close, feeling his body hot against hers. 

“Fuck me.” She whispers against his ear.

His mechanical hand wraps around the back of her head pulling her closer to him as he rests her on a table, standing between her legs. Her brown eyes look up at him, as he slowly pushes his cock into her tight cunt. She gasps and pulls her head back, moaning in pleasure. Boss holds her close as he thrusts roughly against her, the table smashing into the wall. He groans against her neck as his cock slides in and out of her, “B--bed.” She gasps out. 

“Yes ma’am.” He grins as he picks her up and throws her onto the bed before crawling on top of her and sliding his cock back into her, he wraps his arms around her, “Don’t know how much longer—“   
Maria runs her fingers through his hair, her breathing becoming ragged and fast, “Come for me. I need you...” she moans loudly and arches her back. He begins to move slow, her wet cunt squeezing around his cock. She places her hands on his face as she looks at him. He bends down and kisses her as his hands run along her body. 

“Let me have a go,” she lightly pushes against his chest and motions him to lay down, “relax...” she smiles as she climbs on top and straddles him, his cock resting against her soaking cunt. 

“Don’t tease me,” he growls as his hands grab onto her hips pushing her down onto him. She moans loudly feeling his cock slide inside of her. Resting her hands on his chest, she slowly moves on top of him,   
“come here.” He pulls her down on top of his chest, her hips riding him. Her moans and gasps fill the room.

“I’m gonna come—“ she looks at him, his hands now resting on her hips as he thrusts up into her.

“Come with me—“ he groans looking at her. His cock twitching as his hot come pours into her. Maria cries out holding onto him, their bodies hot and sweaty as they lie there. She looks up at him and kisses him softly. 

“It’s been so long...” her cheeks are red and warm, “Boss I—“ 

He cups her face and flips her under him, his blue eye look at her, “I need you to be safe when you’re out in the field with me.” 

She smiles and shakes her head, “If—if you are worried, I can stay here,” she runs her fingers lightly along his face, “But I can promise you, you don’t need to be worried about me.” 

He presses his forehead against her, pressing close to her body, “I’ve been fighting whatever this is...I can’t anymore. I can’t. I need you, I need this.” He presses his lips against hers.   
Maria hugs him tightly, her head nuzzling into his neck, “For once, I almost feel human again.” Her eyes clench tightly fearing she would cry. Boss’s arms tighten around her holding her close. 

“Better have that shower,” he smirks.

She smiles pulling away and standing up, her hand reaching out for his, “Come.” He places his hand on hers as she pulls him into the shower in her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Maria wakes early, Ocelot banging on her door, “Get up! Training is bright and early this morning.”

She groans as pulls herself out of bed only wearing her long t-shirt, her one shoulder exposed to the cold air. She walks over to the door and opens it staring at him with squinted eyes as the bright sun hits her face, “You know, there’s much better ways of doing this.” She places her hand in front of her face to shield it from the sun and turns away as she walks back into her room, Ocelot following behind.

“Welcome to military life.”

She laughs, “yeah don’t need to remind me, Adamska” she looks around for her pants, “now where did I—“

“Looking for these?”

She looks over at Ocelot and smirks, “You’re much better at finding clothes then taking them off,” she walks over and grabs them from him, “that’s for damn sure.” Her cheeks turn red remembering the night she had gone off mother base to acquire some of her clothing from home and other belongings.

He looks at her, “I sometimes wonder how the hell I survive around you.” His hand reaches out as his hand cups the side of her face, “it’s not fair though.”

  
_Maria had begged and begged about her getting some of her belongings, and whatever mail she had waiting for her, “Please!? I can’t keep living off one pair of everything, and my panties had taken enough, so much that I threw them into the ocean!”_

_Ocelot looks at her, his hard expression staring her down, “So that’s what I saw in the water,” he shakes his head trying to get back on topic, “You can’t go alone off base, someone has to go with you.”_

_She points at Ocelot, “YOU! You can come with me!” she smiled, “come on, we get along. And I promise I won’t be long.”_

_Boss looks over at her and then at him, “Take her, I can hold the fort while I’m here. Don’t need to leave for the next mission for a few days.”_

_Ocelot sighs, “fine, I’ll go.”_

_“Thank you!” she hugs him tightly before pulling away from him. Ocelot looks over at Boss seeing a saddened look on his face._

_“You okay, Boss?”_

_“Yeah,” he said and headed off in the other direction.)_

_(Maria smiles as they walked into her apartment, “Feels like I haven’t been here in so long,” she looks over at Ocelot, “make yourself comfortable, stay a while.” He sits down on the couch and looks around._

_“You definitely like your knick knacks.”_

_Maria walks out and throws something at him, “Don’t like my house then you can stand outside and freeze,” She points out the window, “as you can see, it’s not a nice summers day out there.”_

_He looks a little concerned, “hopefully will be able to return back to Mother Base.”_

_“And if not...” she hides her face, “you’ll have to sleep in my apartment! Oh the humanity!” she laughs and walks away continuing to pack as much as she can into her camper backpack._

_Some time passes as she stares out the window seeing the white sheet of snow blocking her view of anything, “so much for going back today...” she mumbles to herself and turns as she sees Ocelot standing in the doorway to her room, “Well?”_

_“We’re stuck here for the night.” He leans against the doorframe._

_She touches his shoulder, “It’s fine, I’ll sleep on the couch tonight and you can have my bed.”_

_“But it’s your bed.”_

_“Yes, and you’re my guest.” She smiles, “besides maybe you’ll like me more when my scent is all over you.” She giggles and blushes._

_Ocelot rolls his eyes and walks back into the living room.)_

_(Night time rolls around as Maria settles in for the night. She sits on the couch looking at the dim colors of her lights, she stares down at an old photo, “I’ve let you down...my love.” She whispers and squeezes the till it’s crumbled up in her hand, “I can’t do anything right, in love with two men? I don’t know what to do...” she sighs and wipes away the tears that threaten to fall._

_“Maria?”_

_She turns her head seeing Ocelot standing in the hallway, “What are you doing up?”_

_He walks over and sits down beside her on the couch, “kept hearing noises,” He looks over at her, “wanted to check on you.”_

_“You... were worried?” she blushes feeling exposed with her loose black tank top and shorts, “I’m fine, you should go and get some sleep.”_

_He moves closer to her, noticing the wetness under her eyes, “You don’t look fine,” he reaches out to touch her face._

_Maria pulls away and stands up, “I need a glass of water,” she goes to move past him before his hand grabs onto her left arm and pulls her down onto his lap, “O-ocel-“_

_“Adamska.” He cuts her off._

_Her cheeks are warm as she looks down at him, her hips pressed hard against his. His growing desire pressing against her crotch, “Adamska...” she whispered and shifted her hips, a hot feeling growing in her stomach, “What are you doing?”_

_“I’m trying to show you how I feel,” he runs one of his hands down her chest, “I know I haven’t been fair to you in your training. I haven’t been very nice to you.”_

_She smiles, “I know you are a bit of a hard ass, but you’ve been nice to me. You help me. You help me grow and learn. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t grown a fondness for you.”_

_His hands pulled her closer to him, he groans looking up at her, “I want you, before we go back and you decide to never look at me again.”_

_“Why do you say it like that?”_   
_He looks into her eyes, “because I see the way you look at Boss. The way you are around him,” he sighs, “for one night, I want you to look at me the way you do with him.”_

_“I’ve grown fond of you. Please, just—“ She cupped his face, her lips pressed against his eagerly and roughly. His one hand goes down to free his cock from the loose pants he was wearing; he pulls her close and rubs the tip of him against her wet cunt._

_“I will pleasure every inch of you...” he bites her neck and pushes her down onto his cock, she arches her head back and moans loudly._

_“Oh god.” She moves her hips as she looks down at him, “so good...” she cries out. He kisses her necks as he bites down hard._

_“I want every inch of you.” He kisses her deeply, his hips thrusting up into her wet cunt, “I need you...”_

_She pulls at his shirt, “off... I want your clothing off—“ she pulls at his shirt almost ripping it, “now.” She moves off his lap and throws her top onto the floor. He stands up and pushes her against the wall. His hands ran down her side as he grabbed onto her shorts and pulled hard onto the fabric._

_“Bedroom...” he nips at her neck and pulls her down the hall. She grabs onto his pants and slides them down exposing his cock to the cool air. He pulls her close and kisses her softly, “you are beautiful.” He whispered against her lips, before pushing her down onto the bed and climbing between her legs._

_“Adamska,” she moans feeling his cock pushing against her entrance, “I need you...”_

_“How much?” He bends down inches from her face, “tell me, Maria.” his hands cup her face as she squirms beneath him, her breathing turning into a hot panting._

_“Badly, please Adamska... please I need you.”_

_“Good,” He thrusts into her, his hips moving slow and hard, “god, I’ve needed you.” His lips press against hers as he fucks her lovingly, her cunt squeezing around his cock._

_“I’m close—“ she wraps her arms around his neck._

_“Come for me...” His thrusts become erratic and faster. He groans loudly and comes as she comes around his cock. He holds her close and kisses her neck slowly as their breathing slows._   
_She runs her fingers through his hair and pulls his head up to kiss him softly._

Her cheeks are red as she looks at him, her heart beating hard in her chest as she grabs onto his red scarf and pulls him into her room, “you’re wrong if you think I didn’t ever want to be with you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Boss and Ocelot stare at a package sitting in the briefing room, “Think it’s a bomb?”

“Would be a cheap move, but our location should be secure.” He walks over and open the package, a small USB drive sitting in the middle of a metal suitcase. He pulls it out and walks over to the computer to plug it in. Boss walks over and stares down at the computer as the files pull up.

“Video files?”

“Of what...” Ocelot clicks on one of the files as a video opens up. They watch the video begin with someone getting thrown into small room, “Maria...” he whispers.

_**“You’re going to have to talk sometime.”** _

_**“I already told you I don’t know anything! I have never released any information to anyone.”** _

_**A man laughs, “We know about him, about the man you’ve been sneaking off base to see—“** _

_**Anger flows as tears begin to fall down her face, “He knows nothing, I swear to you!” she backs away as this man comes forward into the camera view. She backs into the wall, “I know nothing!”** _

_**“He’s an agent, he must be telling you—“** _

_**“Stop it!” she screams as this man grabs onto her and throws her to the ground, she cringes her breathing heavy, “please...don’t—“** _

_**The man crawls down on top of her smacking her hard in the face as he pulls her hips forward, “I will make you talk...”** _

_**She screams as she kicks to get away from him, “Stop!”**_  
  
_**“You want to protect you daughter, don’t you?” he slams her wrists down into the ground, “tell me what you know”**_

_**“I don’t—“** _

_**He hits her again as he pulls down her pants and panties, the sound of fabric ripping and echoing in the room...** _

“Enough!” Boss’s voice echoes in the room, he walks over and closes the laptop. Anger and sadness fills his face, “I...don’t want to see anymore.”

“Perhaps this is what she’s been upset about. It’s not easy to keep this—“

Ocelot stands up and walks out of the briefing room needing a moment to collect his thoughts. Boss rests his hands on the table before slamming them down.

“A-are you okay, Boss?” he turns his head seeing Maria standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

He straightens up and walks over to her swiftly before wrapping his arms around her tightly, she gasps lightly, “Boss?” she whispers feeling some worry for him, “I came looking for you, I wanted to—“

He looks down at her, some sadness in his eyes; she touches his face lightly, seeing the scars on his face as if for the first time, “You’re scaring me. Please talk to me.”

He bends down and kisses her softly on the lips, his arms holding her lovingly, “Know that—“ he takes a moment, “You mean a lot to me...” he pulls away leaving Maria alone in the room, she walks over to the table and looks down at the USB plugged into the computer. She feels a knot in her stomach noticing the color of the device.

“No—“ she turns and looks out the door and runs outside looking around for Boss, “Oh god...” she whispers to herself, the cool wind blowing her hair in a mess.

_What have they done?_

She wanted to be sick, as if her darkest secret was let out into the world and they had seen it. The truth behind the scars. Standing alone on the platform a few tears slide down her cheeks, “Boss...Adamska.” her voice is weak.

Have they left her alone? Did they hate her? She slides down and curls in a ball, feeling very cold and alone. For a long time she sits there, the sound of the ocean echoing in her ears. When night rolls around she forces herself to head back to her quarters, her steps are slow and her stomach aches.

Maria bumps into someone, she keeps her gaze down, “I’m sor—“ she blushes as arms wrap around her. The scent of gun oil and cologne invade her senses, “Adamska?”

He lifts her face to look at his, “Don’t ever think that I would EVER think different of you.”

“Adams—“

His lips press against hers deeply and passionately, he pulls away, “I want you. No matter what.”

She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip, “I’m sorry you found out this way, Adamska...I wish I could have just told you and Boss. But now...” she pulls away wanting to continue back to her quarters.

“I love you.”

She hears his voice whisper out and stops. Her hand on her chest, feeling like it was going to die from hurting so. Looking behind she smiles with tears in her eyes, “Thank you. Because I love you, but I love him too...” He goes to walk towards her wanting to embrace her. She runs off back to her quarters and opens her door and slams it shut. She lets go of the sobs she was holding back, “Oh... god...” she cries out into her room.

“Maria...”

Her heart stops as she turns around, “Boss...” she walks over slowly seeing him sitting on the bed without his shirt on, “why are you—“

“Some of the men heard you yelling for me and Ocelot.” He turns his gaze away for a moment, “and some saw you sitting on the platform for most of the day. They were worried.”

She nods her head and walks past the bed, “You don’t—need to worry—about me.” Wiping her tears away she runs her fingers through her hair.

“Why”

She looks at him, her eyes red and swollen, “Why--?”

He gets off the bed, suddenly realizing he only had the sheets covering his lower half. She blushes as her eyes trail down his body, “Wh-why?” he continues walking over to her, her cheeks are red and warm as he presses her against the door.

“I don’t care.” He looks down at her, “I love every inch of you. Always.” She moans lightly feeling the heat from his body against hers. She slides off her shirt throwing it to the floor. Her hands reach up to his eye patch, almost hesitating for a second, “I-I want to see all of you.” She grabs onto the eye patch and pulls it off, his eyes looking down at hers.

“Make love to me...” his hands slide her pants and everything else down, her feet kicking the clothing to the side as she pulls him down onto the ground, the floor cool against her back. He nestles between her legs as he pulls her hips up against his cock.

He bends down and kisses her deeply as he pushes inside her wet cunt, “I don’t care that you love him. I don’t care.” She looks up at him as he pulls her off the ground and onto his lap, “I want you to be happy..” she rests her legs on either side of him, as he holds her close, looking at her, “You matter. That’s all I care about.” She cries out as he thrusts upwards into her core. Her arms wrap around his neck as she moans into him.

“I love you.” She whispers against his ear and lightly bites onto his earlobe.

“I love you too.” He groans and holds her closer, his cock sliding into her hard and slowly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I think you’re ready to head out with Boss on a mission.”

Maria turns to look at Adamska, “really!?” she smiles and walks over to him, “you are willing to let me off the base?”

Boss walks over, “I could use some help getting intel, we are extracting a prisioner. He’ll be able to help us with translating Russian. As I don’t understand it and Ocelot here isn’t willing to translate everything for me.”

“Yeah, don’t have that kind of time, Boss.” He smiles at Maria, “you leave at 1800 hours.”

“You really like leaving at night time don’t you?” she looks over at Boss.

“Easier to sneak around,” he hugs Maria closely, “be careful out there. I don’t want to lose you.”

She winks at him, “You got it.”

She hops onto the copter and sits down on the ledge beside Boss as they fly upwards.

 _“This is Pequod leaving LZ.”_  
  
She looks over at Jack and touches his hand giving it a tight squeeze.

*****

Boss looks around the area, the wind blowing the sand into their eyes. Maria sneaks down beside him, “You said this was the rendezvous point...where are they?” he pulls out his binoculars and scans the area.

“I don’t know. I can’t see anything with the wind blowing the sand around.”

She stands up to head into the area, “Wait.” Boss grabs onto her arm.

“Let me go, I’ll be okay.” She smiles and bends down kissing him on the lips. She pulls away and walks out into the open. Her breathing is light as she looks around finding it hard to see anything with the sand blowing around.

 _“Boss!”_ he hears over the radio, _“Boss are you there!”_

“What is it?”

_“Get out of the area now! Get her out of there now!”_

Maria’s heart stops as she sees the glimmer of metal shining in the storm, she goes to pull away but screams feeling a few bullets pierce her side. Grabbing onto her side as blood stains her hand; she begins to move back towards Boss, her vision blurry from the pain.

_I guess this is finally it for me..._

She looks over as Boss grabs onto her, crying out as the pain shoots through her, “Damn it, get a chopper here now!”

_“On it Boss.”_

“Hang on Maria,” he touches her face and looks around seeing them surrounded. He slowly pulls her over to the rock. Her screams and cries echoing in the air, the sand staining into a red color.

The sound of gun fire continues trying to shoot at the both of them, her energy weakening as she tries to move with Boss, “I know it hurts, I know. Don’t you give up on me!”

“G-go” she gasps out, “le-leave m-me.”

“No.”

She looks over as the enemy inches closer to them, “I will not lose you too!” she yells out at Boss, “I am not losing-- someone else I love.” She feels someone pull her back forcefully throwing her.

“Maria!” he yells out as he dives behind a rock, trying to peek out to see where she went.

She laid on the ground holding onto her side, the smell of blood stings her nose as she looks around, she could hear them speaking Russian, **“We’ve got the girl. Tie her up and take her. Doesn’t matter if she’s dead or alive.”**

_“This is Pequod, arriving at LZ, Boss.”_

_“I can’t see you.”_ He hears Ocelot over the radio, _“where is she?”_

“I can’t see through bullets!” he peeks over again seeing her lying on the ground as someone approaches her with a gun in hand.

“Maria!” He yells out, the sound of a single pistol shot echoing through the air, the sand slowly clears as a man stands over her, looking down at her before moving her hair. Boss runs over with his gun in hand, “get away from her.”

The man looks up at Boss, “I’m not here to hurt her.”

She looks up at the man, recognizing the color of the uniform, “Oh my-- it’s you.” She whispers as he looks down at her before pulling off his helmet, her eyes widen.

“Hey beautiful...”

Her breathing is slow as her heart starts to beat slower and slower, “Mike...”

Boss runs over and grabs onto Maria, “We have to go.” He says to her as he picks her up and cradles her in his arms, her blood staining his outfit. He looks over at this man; Mike walks over to them and touches her face.

“I’m sorry...but this was the only way.” Mike looks at Boss, “Get her out of here...” he places his helmet back on.

“N-no...” she whimpers out, “come with—me” tears run down her face stained with blood and dirt, “I need you.”

He turns and looks at her, “No you don’t—“ he looks at Boss, “not anymore.” He looks seeing the helicopter in close proximity, “Take of her for me.”

Boss nods his head as he begins to run with her in his arms, her screams and sobs echoing as he runs. He places her onto the chopper and hops in shutting the door as quick as possible. Her vision going in and out as the sound of gun fire sounds off in the distance, “n-no...” she reaches her right hand out near the door wanting to open it.

“Get us out of here!” Ocelot yells as the chopper begins to move upwards and out of the hot zone.

Boss gets down besides her and puts pressure onto her wounds, “hang in there...” his hands red and stained with her blood. Her eyes close as everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

She wakes in a hospital bed, her side wrapped tightly in many bandages. Looking over she sees Adamska and Boss beside her bed, “B-boss” her voice cracks out as she reaches over to touch his hair, “wh-what happened to--?”

Boss sits up and on her bed grabbing onto her hand, “it doesn’t—“

“Where is Mike!” she yells out feeling her heart clench tightly in her chest, “please—where—“ a part of her knew as she looks into his eyes seeing nothing but sadness.

“Was that him?” she hears Adamska, “the agent that they were wanting information about,” he walks over to the side of her bed and sits down, “the one they thought you were leaking information too?”

“Yes,” her face crunches up as tears roll down her face, “I don’t want to hurt anymore.” Her breathing hitching from the wounds in her side, “please...please make the pain go away.” She looks at Boss, as his arms wrap tightly around her.

“I’m sorry, Maria.” He holds her, his left hand resting on her head as he holds her, her body trembling. Adamska goes to stand up, but feels a hand grab onto his. Maria peeks her one eye out from behind Boss’s arm.

“I love you.” She whispers for them to hear, “and I’m so scared of losing you.” She squeezes tightly onto his hand, “the both of you.”  
  
Adamska squeezes her hand back before standing up and leaving her and Boss alone. He holds her close, “We’ll send out a search party for the body.”

“Thank you.” Though in her heart, she knew that Mike was gone for good this time.

   
Boss walks over to Maria as she lies in the medical bed, he sits down beside her on the edge, “you holding up okay?” 

   
“Yeah—“ she pauses feeling her side ache, “wish the doctor would give me more morphine though.” She laughs softly and looks up at boss. 

   
“Move over—“ 

   
She looks to her side and moves as much as she could, “this isn’t exactly a bed made for two—“ 

   
He turns on his side and rests on his one arm and looks down at her, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

   
She blushes, feeling his gaze burn into her, “since...?”

   
He bends down and playfully bites her ear. She giggles and moans softly, “o-oh— well I mean—“

   
His hand slides under the blankets feeling her soft skin as he slides down, his hot breath against her neck. He smirks as he reaches down between her legs, “no underwear?” 

   
“I— well I thought— it might have been sexy if I wasn’t wearing any when we were out in the field—“ She stammers And gets annoyed trying to talk, “oh shut—“ he presses his fingers against her clit, slowly rubbing her. She gasps and squirms.

   
“Spread your legs.” He whispers against her ear, his voice demanding. She moves them apart slightly, her breathing becoming faster. 

   
“Boss—“ She arches her head back feeling two of his fingers push into her wet cunt. He runs his tongue along her neck, nipping at her skin. His fingers slide in and out of her core, his breathing hot against her as his beard burns against her skin. She turns to look at him, “I—“ she cries out feeling his fingers hook inside her. 

   
He presses his lips against her deeply and holds her close as his fingers move faster and faster.

   
Her hips squirming as he groans, feeling her walls tighten around him, “Come for me—“ 

   
Sliding her hands down his front, she moans feeling his cock bulging against his pants. He breaks the kiss as he looks at her, “it’s taking ever bit of will power that I have to not fuck you like an animal—“ 

   
His words send a shiver down her spine, “Boss—“ 

   
“Jack—“ he cuts her off. 

   
She blushes, her left hand touching his face, “Jack...”

   
He pulls his fingers out and licks them before lifting the blankets up slowly and moving between her legs, “Maria—“ he breathes out as he undoes his pants and slides down his zipper. 

   
She looks up at him, excitement and need pooling in her stomach, “are you sure—“

   
He moves her legs gently as he bends down and pulls his cock out from his boxers, “yes—“ he rests one arm down and grabs onto his cock, rubbing the tip against her cunt. She moan loudly as he pushes into her slowly. Cupping his face she pulls him down as he hovers above her trying not to put pressure on her wounds. 

   
“Come here—“ she whispers wanting his lips. His hips move in and out as he groans feeling her tight around him, he bends down and kisses her deeply. 

  
She turns her head to get some air as he continues to thrust against her, his breathing hot against her ear, “Maria—“ he groans. 

  
Her eyes watch the door and blushes seeing Adamska peek his head around the corner. Her eyes look at his as he smirks watching her,  “come for me—“ she hears Jack say and watches Adamska repeat his words. 

  
 “J-jack—“ She arches her head back and cries out, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Jack groans loudly and stills, his cock twitching as his cum fills her. The warmth burns her cheeks, her heart pounding hard into her chest.   
  
 “Maria—“

  
Jacks voice pulls her back and she looks up at him and smiles.   
  
  


A few days pass as she sits in the hospital bed, the pain in her side feeling worse every day. Jack and Adamska walk in with a few soldiers. Her eyes look up to their gaze, “did you find--” she pauses for a moment, “anything?”   
  
The one solider hands over something to Jack, he walks over to Maria and hands over a small necklace with a ring on it, “we found the body...” he hands over the cracked helmet along with the necklace. She grabs onto the helmet looking at it with sad eyes.  
  
“Thank you...” she smiles sadly at Jack. He nods his head and walks out of the room leaving her alone.  
  
_“Maria?”_

_She turned her head hearing the sound of the Mike’s voice, and smiled as he walked over and sat down with her on the couch, “I didn’t think you’d be coming home this early.”_

_He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “I know, it hasn’t been easy with me being called away so often...” she looked at his uniform and smiled._

_“It’s okay. I do understand Mike.” She leaned against him and snuggled close listening to his heart beat, “it’s not like I don’t travel for work—“_

_“Well that doesn’t matter,” his hands travelled down her body, “what matters is that I am here now.”_

She stares down at the objects and sighs sadly before getting out of bed slowly and walking out of the room. The breeze is cool against her face as she walks over to the railing and stares down at the ocean, “I’m sorry—“ she whispers for a moment before letting the helmet and the necklace fall down into the ocean. Her eyes close, her breathing slow, “But...thank you—“


	8. Chapter 8

Maria walks around mother base, she heads over to the support platform, her walk taking a very long time. She groans almost at the building, “could have taken the truck you moron...” shaking her head she continues forward, before a truck drives right up beside her.

“Need a lift?” she turns to see Adamska.  
  
She glares at him, “How long have you been driving behind...me?”

“Gave it about 10 minutes or so,” he grins and she looks seeing the platform a few feet away, “think you’ll make it?”

“Fuck off.” she climbs into the truck as he drives forward and stops a few seconds later, “see made it.” She get out and sticks her tongue out.

“What brings you here?”

She pulls out her gun, “need some target practice,” she walks over into the building, “and why are you here?”

He stands by the wall and crosses his arms as he looks at her, “I wanted to talk to you.”

She turns her head and smiles, “we can, let me see how bad my aiming is with someone watching.” she chuckles and begins to shoot. Her cheeks are red and warm feeling his gaze piercing from behind her. The last target goes down, the bullet echoing in the building, she turns and faces Adamska, “So how did—“ she blinks seeing no one there, “where did he go?” she walks outside of the building seeing no one around and for a moment she feels sad.

“You’re pretty damn good.”   
  
She yelps and turns around, “Fuck, what the hell Adamska!” she looks annoyed and he laughs at her expression, “is that what you do to women, go around scaring them?”

He walks over to her and looks down at her, her cheeks feeling hot, “no, you’re easy to scare. Boss not so much.”

She rolls her eyes, “of course you’d say something like that.” She stops for a moment hearing some music playing, “is... that Tchaikovsky—“ she takes a moment, “Piano concerto No.1 in B flat...minor!”

“You’re good at that.”

“What can I say, I love my classical music.” She blushes and she feels Adamska pull her close to him, she giggles for a moment, “what—are you doing?”

“What, can you not dance?”

“Um—no.” She tries to pulls away, “this...is not one of those things I do.”

His arm is tight around her waist pulling her close to him and smiles down at her, “then I’ll show you.” she closes her eyes and rests her head against his chest as she listens to the music, so much that she doesn’t even notice that he’s not moving. He runs a hand through her hair and kisses the top of her head.

Her eyes travel up to his, as her hands pull at the red scarf before throwing it to the side, “Maria.” Placing her hands at the opening of his shirt, she exposes some of the sliver hairs that poke through. Adamska grabs onto the front of her buttoned shirt, his eyes trailing down her neck and her little bit of skin that shows, “Forgive me.”

“Forgive you for--“

He rips open her shirt as a few buttons fly onto the ground, her chest exposed to the cool air. She gasps feeling a little cold, he pushes her over to the shelves and pushes her against the wall, his lips capturing hers roughly. Her hands run down his shirt as she undoes the buttons, before undoing his buckle and sliding a hand into his pants to touch his hard cock. He groans against her ear, “Don’t tease me...” his lips press against her neck as he kisses and nips at the skin, “it’s been to long since I’ve had you.”

Her fingers play along his length, his cock twitching, “I like it when you beg.” She nips at his earlobe. He pulls her close and slides both his hands down the sides of her pants to pull them down. Kicking her pants away she gets onto her knees and slides her hands up his muscular thighs, his cock twitching a few inches away from her lips. She grins looking up at him, “Tell me what you want...”

He bites his bottom lip and groans in annoyance, “You.” He pulls her up and rests her on one of the crates, “all of you.” He kisses her deeply as he pulls her hips forward, his cock resting against her warmth.

She gasps out and arches her head back as he pushes into her. Running her fingers through his silver hair, she pulls him close. He groans feeling her, “god I’ve missed you.” He looks at her as he thrusts into her roughly. She cries out latching onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist as she lies down on the crate  

“I love you—“ he whispers against her neck.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The sound of thunder causes Maria to wake in a panic. She blinks her tired eyes and looks around, “oh right.” She looks at the scattered papers lying on the table, “shit, didn’t get what I wanted done. Adamska isn’t going to be happy.” Groaning in frustration she rubs her eyes as she stands up hearing the rain hitting hard against the metal. Her eyes stare at the rain outside, she turns back around and her eyes scan the area, “Hello--” her voice echoes against the walls. Her heart beats in her chest as she stands still to listen. Not a sound, not a single footstep. Walking over to the open entrance the rain splashes into the building, she stares through the thickness of the rain seeing the command platform far off.

   
 _I wonder if I can run? I might slip though..._

   
She touches her bandaged side feeling uneasy. 

   
 _Do I want to risk opening up these wounds right now?_

   
Her communicator sounds off, “Maria? Where are you?” She hears Boss and walks over picking it up

   
“I’m at the support platform,” She looks at the stack of papers, “you know--trying to finish some paper work—“ 

   
“And did you get it done?” Adamska cuts in.

   
She didn’t like his stern voice unless it was in the bedroom, she groans “um—- sort of?” Her voice is a little shaky as she hears him groan, “Boss, where are all the staff members for the support platform?” 

   
“There should be 15 men stationed around the area.”

   
She looks around her, “well there’s no one— here.” She jumps heading the sound of a broom falling over, “I fucking hate storms...” 

   
“Stay there I’ll come—“

   
“No- I’ll be fine.” Walking over to the opening again she sees something out of the corner of her eye, “just— “ she yelps hearing a loud noise before ending the call as she walks over to a crate. Her communicator rings off once again in the background, her steps are slow as she approaches where she heard the noise. Her heart stops as she sees a hand fall onto the ground, she rushes over seeing a one of the staff members lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

   
Panic sets in as she decides to turn and run for her communicator. She screams as someone from grabs her and begins to slowly choke her, grunting as she tries to break free. Maria pushes backwards ramming whoever into the metal wall before pulling her knife out of her pocket and pressing it against the intruders neck, “who are you?” 

   
The intruder laughs, “go ahead.” His eyes shift away from hers for a moment, “I’m not the only one.” 

_  
__Oh god..._  
 

Her body gets pulled back and thrown to the ground, her knife scattering away just a few inches from her. Kicking the person in front of her she grabs onto the knife and with swift movement the blade slices into the intruders throat, some blood splashing onto her purple shirt and her face. Standing up she looks down at the lifeless body on the floor.

“Shit—“ she whispers before the stinging pain of a knife stabs into her side several times. She could feel the stitches ripping open as she turns around stabbing him in the neck. In the haziness of her pain she rushes out the door and into the storm. Huge waves from the ocean began crashing onto the long bridge. Her heart pounds hard in her chest as she moves forward quickly. The pain making her scream out, a wave peeks up over the side knocking her into the metal structure, the wounds on her body getting worse, blood soaked down the side of her shirt and pants, “run--Run!” She screams at herself to make her move. 

   
Boss stares out at the storm as Ocelot continues to beep Maria’s communicator, “she’s not answering,” he walks over beside Boss, “use your binoculars and see if you can see her.” 

   
“I can’t see much with this storm going on.” He continues to look out the window, “visibility is low and there’s so much water on the bridge.” Stopping for a moment he zooms in, “I think I see something on the bridge.”

   
Ocelot walks over and grabs onto binoculars, “Let me—“ He looks seeing something moving along the bridge as the waves keep hitting and covering what he was looking at, before his gaze move to the black figures, “She’s not alone out there...” he goes to run out the door before Boss grabs onto him.

   
“You can’t go out there; the storm alone is going to kill you.”

   
“What the hell should we do then?”

   
She breathes heavily as the waves continue to hit hard, her body becoming weak as she tries to move forward. Some water getting into her lungs, coughing up some blood, “S-shit...” she shivers, the ocean cold against her. She moves forward occasionally looking back, seeing a few figures off not too far.

   
 _Who are they?_

   
She cries out as another wave smacks her into the side, coughing as she spits up water. Her walking now moving to a crawl and she continues forward, trying to stand up and run a few feet before stopping again, “Boss.. Adamska.”  Her vision becoming blurry as the pain makes it harder and harder to move. Someone grabs onto her and flips her over as they try to choke her, “FUCK!” she groans out, her fingers reaching for the knife in her pocket, “Get—“ with as much power as she can muster, she shoves the knife into the enemies neck, more blood spilling onto her, “OFF ME!” her voice echoes in the air. Pushing off the body she continues, “Almost—there,” she coughs. The adrenaline coursing through her, making the pain in her side feel like nothing.

   
As she reaches the commander platform, she collapses on the wet floor. Her body shivering as she moves inch by inch towards one of the doors. “Hel—“ she cries out as she feels her body get dragged inside. The bright lights hurt her eyes, her breathing heavy and shaky.

   
Boss holds onto her and picks her up, “Come—on—“

   
She gasps in protest as he picks her up, “N-NO!” she cries out, her hands pushing at him weakly.

   
“I know it hurts,” he takes her over into the other room and lies her down on the table, Ocelot runs over and places his hands on her side, “keep her still...”

   
Ocelot nods his head and presses the towel onto her open wounds, “F—fuck!” her vision blurs as she looks at Boss, “I—“ she sees one of the staff run over. Everyone around her begins to sound far away.

   
Ocelot runs a hand over her forehead, “Maria—“

   
“Push down harder—“ She hears someone yell at Adamska.

   
A pressure builds up on her side and she screams out, “S-STOP!” she looks over at Boss as he touches her face, his voice sounding muffled.

   
“Hold on, love—“

   
“Is there nothing we can give for her—“

   
“Gotta close this up or else she’s gonna bleed out---“

   
Ocelot looks at Boss, “she’s covered in blood...” he looks at her face, “I don’t think it’s all hers.” He looks at her with worried eyes. Her screams fill the room as the doctor starts to sew her flesh back together, “S-STOP! Please it--- hurts—“

   
Ocelot holds onto her hand, “C—cipher, KGB—Skull—face--“ her voice would ramble. He looks over at Boss.

   
“I don’t know if she’s gonna hold on much longer,” he looks down at her face seeing droplets of sweat form on her face, her skin becoming colder. She closes her eyes finally letting the pain overcome her.


	10. Chapter 10

Her eyes flicker open as she stares up at the bright light from the ceiling, her mouth feeling dry as she coughs tasting blood in her mouth, “You’re awake.”

   
“Jack—“ she turns her head slightly as he walks over and sits down on a chair beside her.

   
“Didn’t think you’d make it out—“ he grabs onto her hand, she looks at her hand seeing the blood staining her hand.

   
A few tears slide down the sides of her face realizing what she’s done, “I—I need to—“ she goes to push herself up quickly but screams feeling her side aching in pain, “F—fuck!” she cries out banging her hand onto the table. Her body shaking,   
  
Boss grabs onto her shoulders, “Maria—“

   
Ocelot walks into the room and looks at Maria lying on the table, the blood drying in the light, “We need to talk.”

   
Maria feels her heart drop in her chest. He sits down on the other side of the table, “We need to talk about what you were saying, just before you blacked out.”

   
She looks at him confused, “What—“

   
“You mentioned Cipher and the KGB.” She feels her heart drop and finally she takes a deep breath, her stomach turning into knots.

   
She looks at Boss and then at Ocelot, “I—I’m afraid I haven’t been—“ her heart beats hard in her chest, “Been very honest with you.” She could feel the tension.

   
“What do you mean?” Boss holds tightly onto her hand, and for a moment she thought she could feel his hand shake.

   
“When you brought me in here, I told you that I couldn’t give you the information—I can’t. And it’s not because it’s going to kill me—“

   
“You don’t remember—“ Ocelot pulls away from the table and Maria pushes herself up wanting to go after him.

   
“You don’t understand—“

   
“Then help me understand!” Ocelot yells at her, his voice wavering.

   
“There’s only bits and pieces that I can remember, but I couldn’t tell you the truth. And now the only thing that’s left from XOF is those damn audio and video logs from interrogation.“

   
“Then why the hell are you even here!” his voice cut deep into her.

   
She closes her eyes and pushes herself up on the table, “I was a former agent for the KGB. Back when I was younger my father worked for KGB and when he was killed in action, they began to train me in his stead.” Her voice cracks, “I didn’t have a choice, I didn’t have anyone, they threatened me. I didn’t want to argue and I didn’t want to die.”

   
Ocelot stands at the doorway his arm resting on the door.

   
“Why do you think Mother Base fell in the Caribbean? I was a part of the mission for the assault on mother base—“ her breathing is ragged as she speaks, “I knew, I knew about it the whole time. But when it came down to killing--Skullface would have none of it. I would either kill or be killed.” She laid back down on the table the pain in her side screaming at her, “It’s why I left—it’s why I was considered MIA. Because I couldn’t, I didn’t agree with him and I wasn’t willing to die for this war.” She closes her eyes, “I’m sorry—I’m sorry I lied.”

   
“Why didn’t you tell us—“

   
“I wasn’t sure I could trust you,” she cuts Boss off, “my life was on the line, it’s STILL on the line.”

   
Ocelot turns and looks at Maria lying on the table in pain, his expression looks angry and cold as he turns and walks out of the room, “Adamska—“

   
Boss grabs onto her hand, “What else aren’t you telling us?”

   
She looks down at his hand, “There’s a location of where I locked away some files from XOF and the KGB—on Metal Gear and Cipher.” She rests her head in her hands, “pretty sure I fucked up big time—“

   
Boss stands up in front of her and kisses her forehead, “Focus on resting, Maria.” She chokes out a sob, “you’re not good to us dead.” She looks up at him, her tears sliding down her blood stained face. He helps her off the table, “Let’s get you to a shower.” Her body is weak as she walks with Boss, the warm tears stinging the small cuts on her face.

   
“I’m sorry.” Her voice is weak, “my father leaked information when he was with the KGB to my mother—for the longest time nothing seemed wrong—“ her breath hitches from the pain, “then one day she tried to kill him—“

   
“Maria—“

   
“He ended up killing her—“ her hand grips tightly onto his shoulder, “I didn’t want that to happen to me—I needed to make sure you weren’t going to be like them. That I wouldn’t have someone I love try and hurt me—“ her legs buckle and she nearly falls, “I love you, I love him—I didn’t want to jeopardize that.”

   
Boss holds her close as he walks with her back to her quarters, “Let’s get you into the shower.“

 


	11. Chapter 11

 Ocelot stares down at the piles of cassette tapes that lie in a huge pile, he groans feeling a little annoyed. Keeping a recording of everything was a pain. A pile of papers get placed in front of him and he looks up, “Maria—“ 

   
She almost looks worried and sad for a moment, “Sorry it took so long. But I got that paper work you wanted done.” 

   
“You didn’t need to get that done. You need to focus on resting.” 

   
She smiles slightly and rubs her one arm, “I felt bad— and I didn’t want to end up falling asleep again so,” she motions to the papers, “they’re done.” Her heart beats hard in her chest as she stands there. It had been a month or so since she’s gotten to be so close to him. She closes her eyes feeling the tears well up, “I—I should go—“ As she turns his hand grabs onto her arm.

 

“Maria—“ he stands up from his chair, “please look at me.”

 

She almost didn’t want to, it had been so long. And every day her heart would ache more and more, “I—I shouldn’t bother you—“ she could feel her voice wanting to crack.

 

Ocelot grabs onto her face and turns it to face him, she looks at his features on his face, he didn’t look angry, he looked sad, “I love you.”

 

At the sound of those words, the tears pour down her face, her face clenching up from the sadness. He wraps his arms tightly around her, as her arms wrap around his back.  His face pressing into her neck, “I’m sorry—“ his breathe is hot against her neck, “I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long.”

   
“I can understand...I made you upset—I lied and—“

   
“I don’t care.” He kisses her lips softly and wipes the tears off her face, “I wish you would have trusted me enough—“

   
“I didn’t want history to repeat itself...”

   
“Your parents—“ he looks into her brown eyes, “Boss told me.”

   
She nods her head, “was hard to explain why my mother disappeared all those years ago. I was young. I couldn’t bare it if it happened again—“ she grabs onto his red scarf, “it’s why I never leaked any information to Mike. I never told him what I did or where I went. As far as he knew I travelled for work.”

   
“I’m sorry Maria. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

   
“And I didn’t mean to hurt you or Jack—it was easier this way.”

   
He nods his head and looks down at her clothing, his mood suddenly changing, “Nice dress—“

   
“Thanks, doing laundry on Mother Base isn’t an easy task.” She smiles slightly and blushes feeling his gaze on her.

   
“I like it,” He turns her around and presses against her backside, “I really like it—“ he whispers and slides his hands up her thighs pulling her dress up, his head resting against her back.

   
“Adamska—“ she moans lightly.

   
“I need you—“ he presses his lips against her neck, “I need to feel you—“  

   
She whimpers feeling his arousal pressing against her ass cheek.

   
He pulls down her underwear and lightly pushes on her back; she hears the sound of his belt and zipper. The noise sends a chill down her spine, the cool air hitting her exposed area. 

He presses against her, the heat of his cock causing her to moan loudly, “Adamska— please“ 

   
He bends down against her as his cock pokes and prods her wet cunt, “beg my love,” he says playfully against her ear, “how much do you need me—“ 

   
“D-don’t tease me—“ her legs shake from the pleasure and need coursing through her, “please, Adamska—fuck me—“ he thrusts into her, sliding in smoothly, her juices wrapping around his cock. He moans against her neck, pressing into her as far as he could go. Her hands grip tightly onto the edge of the desk. 

   
“Be gentle—“ 

   
He smirks against her neck as he moves his hips slowly, in and out of her. Her gasps and moans filling the room. He pushes himself up and slips an arm around her waist, “Come here...” 

   
Slowly she moves herself up feeling the heat of his chest against her back, “Adamska-“ she turns her head, his lips capturing hers in a deep kiss as he fucks her.

   
“I’m gonna cum—“ he says against her lips, as he thrusts a few more times before moaning her name as his cum spills into her. She blushes as they both stay there for a moment. He pulls out of her and adjusts his pants, before pulling her underwear back up over her pale skin, she fixes herself and turns to look at him, “pervert.” His expression is unamused.

 

“Didn’t hear you complain.” He comes close and cups her face kissing her passionately. 


	12. Chapter 12

The wind brushes against Maria’s face as she stands looking out at the ocean waves, the wounds in her side healing nicely. It had been 8 weeks since the storm hit, when everything changed for her. She looks down at her hands though they were clean, the red stain remains in her head. Out of curiosity, She grabs onto the bandage and pulls it to have a peek.

“Pretty sure the doctor wouldn’t like you doing that,” she jumps and turns seeing Ocelot leaning against the door, “infections and what not.”

“It’s my body and I’ll do what I want to it.” She sticks her tongue out, and proceeds to walk by him, his hand grabs onto her arm before pulling her into a deep kiss.

“Where are you going?”

“Kaz says he wishes to speak with me. And to be honest that scares me.”

“Don’t worry. Boss will be there.” He gives her a reassuring smile. She smiles back and kisses his lips one more time before walking away.

The room is dimly lit as she walks in, seeing Kaz walk out from the shadows, “Come and sit.”   
She looks around hoping to see Jack, but to no such luck.

Shit...

Sitting down she looks at Kaz, “I know— I’m nothing but a piece of information to you,” she holds up her hands, “but I am only human Kaz.”   
He nods his head taking off his sunglasses, “you’re right-“ he pulls out the USB stick and places it in front of her, “been a little harsh.”

Her heart starts to race, “y-you looked at—“

“Everything—that was done to you.” He places a file down in front of her, “now I have some questions for you.”

“Please don’t—“

“Don’t? I am not going to hurt you.”

She looks up at him, a few tears in her eyes, “maybe, but I do not—“

He slams his hand down onto the table, she jumps out of her seat and backs away from the table.

He laughs for a moment, “you aren’t very strong are you? You cringe at me. I don’t even know how you managed to be an agent.”

She glares at him, “don’t piss me off Miller, unless you’d like to lose your other arm.”   
He smirks and walks towards her, backing her into a corner. He rests his arm on the side of her, leaning in close, “try it.” His face inches from hers, “I’d like to see you try.” His body presses against hers and she pushes against his chest.

“Get away from me!” The flashbacks from her past come flooding in, “get away—“

His lips press against her neck, his hand grabbing onto the waist of her pants and yanking her against his crotch, “you seem to be fucking everyone else here, where’s my share?”

“GET OFF—“

Boss...

Adamska...

Anyone?

She cries out, feeling his tongue run up her neck to her ear, “I can make you feel just as good as they do—“

Her eyes closed, waiting for something to happen.

“MILLER!” She hears Boss yell as he yanks Kaz back throwing him onto the floor.  
Her eyes open as she slowly moves towards the door, “Maria—“ she hears Boss and doesn’t say anything as she opens the door and hurries out into the bright light.

She hurries past everyone, even Adamska as he goes to reach out to her, seeing her rushed expression, “Maria what’s—“

“Not now—“ her voice cracks, wanting to get back to her room and lock the door.

Ocelot heads over to the briefing room and slams the door open, “What the fuck did you do!”   
Boss stands with his arms crossed as he looks at Kaz, “I don’t know what you were thinking, feel like we lost a part of you back in Da Ghwandai Khar.”

“She’s using you, whether you like it or not.”

Ocelot walks over and punches Kaz in the face, “sounds like someone is a little pissed off that he’s not getting what he wants.”

He laughs and looks at Boss, “She’s a slut.” He smirks, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

“Doesn’t excuse what you were doing to her.”

“And what was that?” Ocelot looks over at Boss for an answer.

Kaz licks his lips, “tasting her.”

  
Maria slams the door shut and locks it tight as she goes and crawls into her bed, turning onto her side and staring at the wall, “fuck you...” she bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. A knocking sound echoes in the room, “Leave me alone.” She yells out, “please, just leave me alone.” The thought of not seeing Boss or Adamska, made her hurt a little, but right now, she couldn’t.

“Maria, please...” she hears Boss through the door, “Let me in.”

She doesn’t say anything and continues to stare blankly at the wall, she turns her head quickly hearing the door open, she looks confused for a moment, “But how—“

“Key” he holds up, “I do have access to them.” He shuts the door and walks over to her bed and sits down on the edge, “talk to me.”

“Ocelot told me you’d be there—“

“Where—“

She cuts him off, “When Kaz asked to talk to me, he told me you’d be there. And when I got there, you weren’t!”

“Maria—“ he reaches out and touching her shoulder.

“I knew he didn’t like me. But being alone with him, having him touch me the way he did—“ she curls into a ball, “it’s like all my strength that I needed to fight was gone.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t there for you.”

“He—he saw all the recordings from my past.” She turns over and looks at him.

“No, I locked that away in the—“ he stops for a moment, “Fuck-“

She sits up and looks at Boss, “It’s okay.” She touches his arm, “I don’t think you left it for him to get. But there was—“ she stops herself and shakes her head, “don’t worry about it.” She smiles slightly.

He grabs her face and kisses her deeply, “I worry.” He looks at her and hugs her tightly, his head nuzzling into the side of her head, “I feel like since we patched you up again, you seem different.”

Her arms wrap around him as he holds her close, “that was the first time I had ever killed someone.”

“What—“ he pulls away for a moment holding her at arm’s length, “You were with XOF for 7 years—“

Maria nods her head, “Yes I was—“ her eyes travel away from his, “I never killed anyone before. I was good for being able to knock out enemies without the use wasting any ammo. I never needed a gun.” Her fingers run along his chest, the feel of the fabric of his shirt under her finger tips, “when I was attacked that day, I—I didn’t have a choice.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Maria stands up from the bed and walks off, “I’m gonna have a shower,” she smiles at Boss, “I’ll see you tonight?”

He nods his head smirking at her, “of course.”

She heads into the bathroom throwing her clothes to the floor and walking into the small shower, the water is hot as it hits her skin, “fuck—“ she whispers to herself, the water running down her back and down the bandages that are now soaked with water, with a tint of red showing through. A pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close, she moans lightly.  
“There’s not enough room in here.”

She feels Boss press close to her, his cock pressing against her backside, he presses his lips against her neck, “then stay close—“

She turns to face him and touches his face. Her other hand playing with his hardened cock, he groans at her touch, “gonna tease me?”

“Maybe, hard to resist you though...” her hand rubs up and down his cock, feeling the heat, “I love you—“

Her pushes her lightly against the wall of the shower and rests his forehead against hers, “I love you too,” His mechanical hand runs down her right side, “very much so—“

The hot water pours between them, her breathing slow, her eyes travel down to look at his size, never taking it in before. She blushes as he holds her close, “look at me.” His voice seems stern for a moment, but she looks at him and his one blue eye and his blind eye looking at her.   
His eyes travel down to her side seeing the somewhat blood tint on her bandages, his expression turns soft as he kisses her deeply and begins to unwrap her bandages.

“Boss— what are you—“

“We should clean the wounds,” the red coloured skin and stitches show underneath as he continues to remove the fabric.

She cringe slightly feeling some of it pull off due to it sticking, “fuck—“ she whispers and he throws the bandage out onto the floor and grabs some water, lightly pouring onto her wounds to wash away the blood. She stands there feeling like a small child that fell and needed tending too.

“Boss you don’t—“

His kiss cuts her off and she moans lightly against him.

“I know I don’t need to do anything Maria.” His hand lightly runs along her wounds, “I don’t wanna lose you.”

She touches his face, “you won’t. We’ve been through a lot,” she smiles tilting his head upwards, “having an infection kill me would be insulting.” She laughs and grins feeling her side hurt a little bit, “shit—“

He pulls her against him, the warmth of his body making her want to fall asleep with everything that has happened. He helps her out of the shower, and pulls out a roll of bandages, “stay still.”   
He begins to wrap Maria up, covering her wounds, she stares at his body as the water slides down his muscles. Time passes as if were nothing, “I’m glad you enjoy my body,” She looks at his eyes, “if you’d like a picture I’m sure I could arrange that for you.” He smirks.

Her cheeks burn red, “tease—“ she bites her bottom lip.

“Tease?” He kneels down and slides his hands up her thighs, “you’re gonna hate that word when I’m done—“

She watches him as he leans forward, his hands sliding up to her crotch, she squirms feeling the pleasure pool in her stomach. His fingers play at her wet folds before running his tongue along her clit. Her legs buckle as she gasps trying to grab onto anything to hold her weight.   
He looks up at her before licking her again, “Boss—“ she whimpers out. He groans before lapping at her wet cunt, slow at first then faster. Maria cries out trying to find anything to hold, as her legs began to shake from pleasure, “boss please—“ her legs feel weak, “I’m gonna—“

Boss pulls away and stands up grabbing onto her hand and pulling her to her cot. He kisses her deeply, tasting her own juices that linger on his lips and beard.

She pushes him down onto her cot and climbs on top of him, “fucking tease.”

He grins resting his hands on her thighs, “told you.”

She bends down and kisses him deeply, his hands push her hips down onto his cock. He groans keeping her still. His hips moving up slightly hearing her moan each time.

“Jack—“ her voice echoes in the room, “I’m coming—“

He thrusts upwards, his hands tight on her hips as he groans coming inside of her. She rests her head on his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be writing more soon when I can. <3


End file.
